A Thousand Miles to Walk in Your Shoes
by Ms. New York
Summary: All she does is look out the window waiting for someone special to come along. As said by the nurse: "It's as if she's in another world that only she has access to."
1. Broken

A Thousand Miles to Walk in Your Shoes

_A/N: I'm here!!! I thought this up a couple nights ago and got inspired from my life. Please review and enjoy. _

**Chapter 1: Broken**

"All she does is look out the window as if she's looking for someone, waiting for someone to arrive," the nurse murmur to the visitor eyeing the woman. "And she's always saying something along the lines of, 'I will always love you, come back'. Do you have any idea who she's talking about?" The plump nurse faces the balding man with curiosity written on her face. "She has been puzzling the staff here all the time and she'll never leave that spot except only to eat and sleep."

In his Boston accent, he responds, "I think I do. But, he's never coming back."

The nurse smiled with relief and sadness saying, "Well good luck getting it out of her, Mr. Winchester, she doesn't talk too much. It's as if she's in another world and only she knows where. It's like that with most of the patients here. But then again, you're the first visitor in a long time and everyone gets some kind of visitor once a week."

Charles Emerson Winchester III reassured the nurse with a nod as he made his way to the woman's direction. He was slightly heavier, older and his receding hairline was gone. His spectacles hung from the tip of his nose. There was an empty chair near the woman and he sat in it. "Margaret?"

She turns to him as he notices her icy blue/green tired eyes that were thrilled for a moment's time hoping that it would be him, but after her dismay, she calmed herself with disappointment filling her. Purple bags circled her tired eyes. She smiles, happy to be in presence of company, but her mind isn't quite sure who he is. Charles notices that she looks the same with the exception of her thinnest. Her prominent bones show through her white skin. He's shocked, but not surprised. Charles knew that sometimes she forgot to eat or remembers eating when she really didn't. That's a downfall with Alzheimer's disease.

"Hi," she greets.

"Margaret, you look wonderful!" He leans down to kiss her cheek. "I'm Charles. We used to work together. Do you remember me at all?"

Her face switches to confusion and she shakes her head trying to remember who he was. He grasps her hand as if reading her mind, saying "It's ok. You don't have to know me."

"I'm sorry." Her eyes went downcast upon her shoes feeling guilty.

"Don't be. Who, are you waiting for if I may ask?" He changes the topic.

She smiles, her white teeth pearls as if she has a secret that she is passing on to him, she once again leans towards the window and full of delight tells Charles. "I'm waiting for my love. He has blue eyes, a big smile and a big heart. And his lips are gold. He promised to return to me one day."

"I see." Charles' tone changes a notch down, knowing that she's talking about Hawkeye, his once dreaded Swamp Bunkie. He knows what happened to him, but keeps it hidden from Margaret's ears. So, he just asks in a simple tone as possible: "When is he coming?"

She sighs. "Soon, I hope, I've been waiting here for what seems like ages." She turns back to him. "Do you know where he is?"

He shakes his head. "No. Sorry Margaret." He lies.

"Don't be, Charles. It's not your fault. I appreciate you keeping me company today. I get very lonely and not many people visit me." She pats his knee and smiles broadly.

"I've heard."

"No matter, I enjoy every company I get; I just wish that he would come." She repeats looking out the window anxiously. "He knows I hate to be kept waiting."

Charles remains silent staring at the nurse he once knew as a hardworking woman in the middle of a war zone and made sure everything was precise and prepared for inspections and surgeries. This woman sitting in front of him just deteriorated right before him faster than he could blink. It saddens him that all that she has done in her military career has been forgotten in her head. She keeps deteriorating.

"Where are my manners, how are you?" Margaret says breaking his thoughts facing him.

He springs ups and answered that he's fine and he's finally retired from the medical field and spending more time with his grandchildren.

"That's sounds wonderful!" She smiles in delight. "I'm sure they run you ragged all the time." She laughs to herself.

He smiles as well. "They do."

Yet again, Margaret looks out the window as is she saw something passes by. Her eyes grow wides for a slight second.

"Margaret, while we're waiting for him, why don't you tell me how you two fell in love?"

Ms. Margaret Houlihan closes her eyes as she grins. She knew this story; she remembers this particular story. She plays this story over and over in her head every day. This is the one story she will never forget even in her condition. She's been waiting for someone to tell it to, and happy to hear that someone was actually interested in it.

"It was spring 1957; I remember the cherry blossoms being in bloom…."


	2. Remember the Time

**Chapter 2: Remember the Time**

A/N: Ok, I'm making up the scene in the White House, I'm not sure if they really did/do this or not, but there really wasn't that much heavy security back when. Hope you enjoy anyhow and thanks for the reviews, so glad you liked it.

_It was spring; Washington DC looked beautiful and full of life. Ms. Margaret Houlihan noticed this as she was walking through the National City in her class A uniform. She was to be properly commissioned after 10 years of her military service; she was to meet the President of the United States to be formally discharged with honor. Of course, her father had something to do with that. But Margaret didn't care; after all, she did deserve it. She's survived the Korean Conflict, kept in charge of her nurses through the insanity all around her; countless times she has saved lives, but there have been many she didn't safe. Thanks to her and the 4077__th__ Mobile Army Surgical Hospital (MASH) the percentage of that life mortality could never add up to the other units. Ninety eight. Ninety-eight percent of those lives have been saved, whereas the other 2% have been perished. That is the highest numbers in all of the MASH units combined. _

_She loved this National City as she walked and thought of this. She has observed the Lincoln Memorial, the outside of the White House, as well as the Pentagon. Margaret enjoyed this, knowing that she has deserved this. _

_As a personal token, she picked a cherry blossom and gently put it in her hair right behind her ear so it would stay. Upon the sidewalks of Washington DC, there was magic in the air. For a slight second the Ms. Houlihan considered moving up here and continues with her nursing career at one of the clinics. _

"_Maggie," cried a sturdy voice from behind her. She turned, recognizing the voice. Colonel "Howitzer" Al Houlihan stands a straight as if he was at attention in his formal uniform looking like a true American hero .With the sun in high view, the medals upon his chest glistened. _

"_Yes, Dad?" She answered a bit irritated that he followed her. _

"_You need to get ready; the ceremony is two hours away." He said sternly not changing his tone at all. "Come now, you will have time to site see afterwards." With that, he left. Margaret took one last glimpse of the Lincoln Memorial and turned around to follow her father's wishes. _

_As a turn events turned out, there was another visitor on the other side of town. He stood 6'2 with azure blue eyes and raven hair with specks of salt in it. He had an Italian complexion and a large foot size and was known as a player to many, but he had one true loved that he left behind. _

_The man---Benjamin Pierce, AKA: Hawkeye was here for a doctor's convention and has been invited to attend the White House for a commission of a Major Margaret Houlihan. The head of the doctor's convention was asked to invite one friend to come along for the ride. Hawkeye had commented the he personally knew the Major and volunteered to go. _

_Both of them were walking near the White House area, passes at hand waiting for their entry. Hawkeye was keeping cool as a cucumber. _

_The two men kept chit-chatting about the medical field and the advances they hope to see in their lifetimes. Take Hawkeye, he wanted to see more advances in curing people rather than kill like they did in Korea. He still had those images, especially his last nightmare there. _

_The time arrived where they would enter the White House doors. Security saw their passes and allowed access to the Oval Office which by this time was filled with photographers, reporters and the lucky nominee herself. Hawkeye and his buddy stayed in the back so Margaret wouldn't get tongue tied with the president. Hawkeye knew that she deserved this and he wouldn't embarrass her in front of this much authority. This matured him from Korea, but then again, he is a changed man now. _

_The president came up, said a few words of thanks and gratitude to the United States Armed Forces for their continued service. Then he got to Margaret's story. From growing up to a military family, joining the United States Army then graduating from nursing school. Following by, serving her country and being sent to Korea where she was needed wearing the proud rank of major. Finally she was introduced and a moderate applause filled the room. _

_She smiled, as photographers took her picture then the president handing her a certificate of service as he grasped her hand. It was a firm handshake and photographers continued taking pictures of it as if it was a circus. Margaret finally let go, and went to make her speech short and simple. _

"_Thank you. I feel proud to have served in the US Army and feel accomplished doing it. I am a changed woman, and I will never forget that." She paused. "Thank you again." She gave a bow keeping a smile on and eyed someone in the corner, a tall man of whom she knew well. She parted the photographers and went to him. _

"_Hawkeye?" she asked. Her mouth stuttering and eyes in disbelief as she stared at him. _

"_Yes, Margaret, it's me." He went to take her gentle hands in his. The azure eyes casted a spell upon the woman. "How are you?" _

"_I'm…I'm…" she started until her father called her. Her head turned away from the eyes. _

"_I'll be right there, Dad." He nodded solemnly nodding the ex-captain and walked out the door with the rest of the crew. _

_Margaret turned her head once more to his eyes. "I'm good. What are you doing here?" _

"_I got invited. When I heard that you were here, I sprang for the opportunity." He laughed. _

"_Of course." She kept her cool. "How's the civilian life treating you?"_

"_It's treating me well actually. I work with my father back in Crabapple Cove, at the clinic of course. And everything is still turning back to normal. Slowly, but it's getting there. Everything is still fresh. Ya know?" _

"_I do." _

"_I'd ask how civilian life is treating you, but you're just getting started on it." He laughed once more that filled Margaret's ears with melody. _

"_Yes. Tell me, are you doing anything this afternoon?" _

_Hawkeye thought for a second. "No." _

"_How would you like to escort the town with me to catch up on old times' sake?" The idea just blurted out without any thought involved. She knew that he'd probably say no._

"_I'd love to. Meet you in a few minutes? " _

"_Ok." She said with cheer. She went to catch up with her father explaining the idea to him. He didn't care for it, but he knew he'd never win by arguing. _

_Hawkeye was cleared away with his doctor friend. He was to go to another convention somewhere in the town. Hawkeye would rather not talk about medicine when he can have a woman for the afternoon. _

_The sun was still in bloom as Hawkeye stepped out of the building. "Shall we go?" He said offering his hand. _

"_I'd love to." Margaret answered. _

_The two started walking the streets of Washington DC watching the sites they already went to and so much more. Throughout the evening, the two were getting closer and closer. And blind to the other's eyes: they enjoyed it. _

"Ok, everyone, visitor's time is over." The plump nurse stated to everyone.

Margaret snapped out of her story and so did Charles, since he was now intrigued in it. Of course he knew the story, but to hear Margaret tell it and she actually remember something is a real treat. It was as if there was nothing wrong with her when she told her story.

Clearing his throat he spoke. "Guess that's my cue to leave, Margaret."

She was saddened for two things: One was that he had to go and wasn't able to finish the story. The second was that Hawkeye never returned. "I guess you do." She whispered.

He held her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Don't be dismay, Margaret. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Really?" Her icy blue eyes sparkled as he said that.

"Yes. Until tomorrow." He knelt to kiss her hand and left the room.

She sat watching the window once more unwilling to give up that he wasn't coming. The nurse tried calling her to dinner, but she wouldn't move until someone had to force her out of her seat. She tried to fight, but then gave up realizing that she wouldn't win. The nurse promised her that she could watch the window and even her window in her room once dinner was already served and her medicine and therapy were out of the way.

Margaret didn't believe those words---because they never kept their word. Until tomorrow, she will look out the window pane once again.


	3. If I Had Two Wings

**Chapter 3: If I Had Two Wings**

A/N: Hey guys, thank you again for the incredible reviews. Your reviews are always appreciated! Thank you guys so much, you're awesome! Now: onto the tale. ^^

Within her room, the sun was nowhere near. The rain makes drum noises on the roof making a rhythmic sound. It soothes many ears.

Margaret covered her body with her homemade quilt and walked to the window of her room. She wasn't able to see the road to know if Hawkeye was coming or not. A grin passes her lips watching as the rain falls and falls. She loves the rain. She puts her skinny frail hand on the windowpane feeling the cool glass on her fingertips. She lets go suddenly, turns from the window to the door and walks out.

The hallway of the home is quiet with little movement from the residents and staff there. She quietly tipped-toed through to the recreation room, where she would sit by her spot by the window and once again wait for her true love. It is routine.

Charles Winchester waits for her there with some coffee and Margaret's spot. The elderly woman smiles and takes the cup from his shaky hands.

"You have good night?" Charles asks, after he takes a sip of hot coffee.

"Very. How about you?"

Charles is not stunned that she didn't remember who he was. But, with all Alzheimer's victims, she had more bad moments than good after all; she has been battling it for over two years now. And from the reports Charles was getting, she wasn't getting any better or even any good moments. It was to be expected

"Don't you just love the rain?" She suddenly asks. "Especially after it rains, that beautiful smell afterwards. Don't you agree?"

His response: "I never noticed before. But many people have their tastes." Charles looked down into his coffee cup at the black liquid and debates whether to take another sip. He does.

"Yes." Margaret whispers.

The nurse enters the room seeing the two there and walks towards them. "Margaret, dear." She starts as she pats her shoulder gently. "Come for breakfast. You must have forgotten that this is the time to eat, dear. Your friend can come." She looks over at him giving him a sign that he is allowed and to persuade her in some way.

Margaret shakes her head. "No. I have to wait."

"Margaret, you have to eat. Please, come. Then you can come back here and sit by the window some more."

"You know, I am kind of hungry." Charles pipes and he gets up and starts to walk, his eyes on Margaret seeing if she'll come.

Margaret still shakes her head. "No. I'll eat when he comes."

The nurse stood in front of her now wanting her to meet her glaze. "Do you want the same thing to happen to you as last night? We practically forced you out of this chair. Do you want that again? Margaret, if that happens, you won't be allowed to come to the window again. You need your strength"

The elderly woman's lips pinch together, angry and frustrated. Stubbornly, she gets up, using the aid of the handles on the chair. The nurse grabs her frail hand gripping it as they lead each other and Charles to the breakfast area. There, the nurse sets a tray up for Margaret, knowing that Margaret may not eat much, but the nurse is determine to make her eat. Charles helps himself, and sits across from Margaret on the bench like tables. They both dig in.

"Margaret, are you going to eat?" Charles questions.

"Mmmm…" She replies like a little child forcing to eat his vegetables. She pushes the tray away.

"You must eat. How about this? You eat at least half the food then you could continue telling me your story." Charles bargains.

"Only half?"

"Only half."

With that set, Margaret started to eat, her hand shaking each time she picked up the fork to reach her mouth. But, she succeeds and is ready to tell more of her tale. Before so, the nurse comes over noticing that Margaret ate.

"Mr. Winchester, you should come here more often to make her eat." She laughs.

Charles also laughs a hardy laugh and as the nurse left, his attention went back to Margaret.

"Now… that day was a great day I was celebrating after my commission…"

_"I have never had such a great time in Washington DC before…" Margaret commented._

_"It has been a good time hasn't it?" Hawkeye questioned walking besides Margaret. _

_"Mmm. It's a way of celebrating my commission!" Margaret exclaimed, laughing wildly along with Hawkeye's laugh echoing hers._

_"You, know this is the only day to do this, right?" Hawkeye said. _

_"What do you mean?" Margaret and Hawkeye stopped in their tracks on the sidewalk of Washington DC. _

_"I don't live here, Margaret, I'm headed back to Crabapple Cove tomorrow. I was supposed to go to a convention this afternoon, but my friend I came with allowed me to spend time with you, knowing how important this was. I'm going back early tomorrow." _

_"Oh." Margaret said unexpectedly, completely forgetting that little detail. "Of course you'll have to go home. I have to figure out where my home is. I'll probably stay here for the time being and figure out where I could go and continue nursing." _

_The sun started to set, with pink and purple in the sky giving the sky a golden tint. _

_"I guess I should be going then." Hawkeye said picking a cherry blossom behind his back without Margaret's knowledge. "This was fun, and I'm so glad I did this. I've missed you." Once he said that he showed her the cherry blossom. She took it and caressed it in both of her hands, blushing. Hawkeye's sturdy hand took her cheek and kissed it so gently that Margaret thought she was going to fly away. Hawkeye then took the cherry blossom and gently put it in her hair. _

_In return, she kissed him, a small peck on the lips. Both walked the long sidewalk until Margaret was staying. _

_"If you're ever near Crabapple Cove, please look me up." Hawkeye said after the long silence. _

_"I will." Margaret walked towards the big white door. When she touched the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder, seeing the attractive young six foot man with raven black hair, and azure blue eyes. "Bye." She said. _

_"Bye." He answered, wondering whether he should of done something more. It's not like they were very close to being with, for instance she was only a major when they met, and only associated for practical jokes with either BJ or Trapper John or when war actually hit their world. But, he quickly came to thinking about the night they were stranded in that hut and how she 'cheated' on her then husband Donald Penobscott. Then again, it didn't feel like cheating, she wanted it too as much as he wanted it. It may have been spurring of the moment, but it was intense. They didn't make love, their clothes stayed on all the way through. They would never know whether or not they would have to escape the wraths of the enemy. If there was a choice, Hawkeye knew that they would have made love. _

_It was too late to call her back; she had already entered the hotel. Hawkeye stood there for a while wondering if he should go in, call her back out here or if he should just leave her be; he loved her. He doubted very highly that she was thinking of him as well. He was wrong. _

_In her mirror, Margaret looked at herself touching her cherry blossom and left it at that. She was too scared to go back out there, but she was thinking that perhaps, maybe, she was falling in love with him. Nah, she thought against it, she was probably going through some stage because they spent the afternoon together. These feelings had been going on and off since they said farewell back at the MASH and since her divorce with Donald. This feeling would go away too… hopefully. _

_She would keep that Crabapple Cove offer in her mind. She was thinking of doing that anyway since she had nowhere else to go. She peaked through her window seeing Hawkeye still there but he was leaving now, just like she thought he would. Who was she kidding? He loved her. _

_A tear tried trickling down her cheek, but she stopped it, she would see him very soon. She turned to her brown suitcase and headed for her drawers. She took out every piece of clothing she owned and packed it in her suitcase. She was going to Crabapple Cove, Maine to be with the one who loves her most. _

"Why have you stopped?" Charles asks, anxious to know.

She shook her head. "Suspense, silly." Margaret giggles. "I'm rather tired, sir." Margaret forgot his name once more, but sir sounded ok.

"That's fine, then." Charles responds. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" He starts to stand up.

"No, no." She answers. "I think I'll go wait." She gets up, leaving Charles there. He knew that she would continue telling the story sometime today or tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester. She's like that all the time." The nurse said coming near him.

"No matter… Nurse Johnson." He replies seeing her nametag. "I'm sure, as you told me that she's always like this."

"What exactly happened to him?"

"Better to keep those unhappy memories alone." Was all he answers. "I would love to tell you, but I don't think I can." He adds on.

"I completely understand." The nurse says calmly. "So are you staying a little while longer or are you leaving?"

He thinks for a minute. "I think I'll have another cup of coffee and see if that story will someday get told."

Nurse Johnson smiles and gets him another cup. He walks into the recreation room seeing Margaret in her regular spot.

"Hello." She welcomes her attention back at the window.

"Would you like to continue telling me that story about you and Hawkeye?"

She looks puzzled thinking it through for a moment's time. "No, I want to wait for Hawkeye."

"Maybe," he starts to bargain. "Maybe if you continue to tell the story, time will go faster and he'll be here in no time."

Her icy blue-green eyes stares at Charles. "You're very hooked aren't you?" She has suspicion in her voice.

Charles smiles. "Maybe just a little."

"Ah, what the heck, I'll continue I suppose." Margaret takes one more glance at the window, took a deep breath and continues on with her tale on her journey to the Northern State.


	4. Remember the Maine

**Chapter 4: Remember the Maine**

_On her trip to Crabapple Cove, Maine, Margaret was greeted with rain, and plenty of it. She used her suitcase as a cover when she walked into the practically only hotel in town semi jogging in the process. _

_Hawkeye's been there already, unaware of Margaret coming, of course. He went back to the Victorian house which he grew up in and lived with his father after the war. His father refused to move out of it, since it possessed the memories of his late wife, the both of them built the house with the little they had. _

_"May I help you?" The clerk asked as she entered. _

_"One room please," she said in a hurried voice as she looked herself over looking soaked and drenched. She was disgusted at the sight, her shoes officially ruined and the outfit officially soaked from all of this. _

_The clerk handed her the key to the room and announced her room being 214 right down the hall. She grabbed her suitcase and slowly walked down to her room, getting in there quickly. Margaret threw her suitcase on the bed flipped off her shoes and took off her wet clothes leaving her in her undergarments. _

_At the moment, she didn't care knowing that this journey had a purpose behind it. Plus the window blinds were closed so there were no worries. Her hair was matted on her shoulders as she just stood there bracing herself to take bath or shower. It was a hard decision. A bubble bath sounded tempting at the moment so decided to do that. _

_She made way through the small hotel room to the only other opening door which was the bathroom. She knelt down and started the warm water, finding and surprised that there actually was bubble solution at the hotel. She took advantage and put the perfect amount in. _

_Margaret's undergarments were stuck to her from the rain making it frustrating for her to try and take them off, but she managed, and stepped into the perfect temperature bath. Her whole body went limb and she enjoyed every minute not wanting to get out. She closed her tired eyes letting everything soak. A grin painted itself across her face as she sat listening to the silence. _

_When the time finally did come to get out of the bath, she slipped her nightgown on and went straight to sleep. It was already late and sleep is what the ex Major needed for tomorrow her mission consisted of finding Benjamin Franklin Pierce. She wasn't scared or worried, she just dreamed. _

_At approximately eight o'clock that morning Margaret woke from slumber feeling much better and ready to go. She washed and dressed and started out to the beautiful town of Crabapple Cove. The sun was out today, but that didn't help the roads much; they were flooded with puddles. Thankfully, the guest was wearing pants and combat boots and didn't bother her. _

_By memory she was remembering that Hawkeye has once said he lived in a Victorian House, so the obviously way was to find a Victorian House. She asked around getting directions and started on it. She walked, since many did say that she could walk to it in about ten minutes. She didn't mind the walk she was taking her first breaths in the state of Maine and noticing that there were a lot of people for lobster and fishing. Didn't surprise her; Crabapple Cove was right near the Atlantic Ocean and many streams, of course they would fish. _

_She finally stumbled onto the only Victorian house in the town: white with black shutter and a picket fence, knowing perfectly well that this was the Pierce home… but the mailbox also said: __**Daniel &Elizabeth Pierce**__. That was the dead giveaway. Obviously, his father never changed their mailbox once his wife died. Didn't matter. _

_Their walkway was made of cobblestone and looked very old fashioned and she loved the way it sounded against her shoes. The door was a big brown door with a traditional bell. Margaret took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. "Dear God have mercy," silently she prayed. _

_The door was opened and in front of her stood who she thought would be there. His face was priceless. _

_"Remember when you told me about that invitation?"_

_The man nodded. _

_"I'm about to take you up on that." She replied, with a beautiful smile._

_"Don't stand out in the cold then," Hawkeye said. He stepped aside with the door open, "Come on in." _

_And that, she did. _

"That's the basis of it," Margaret says. "I stayed there for awhile, actually, but I'll tell you another time."

Charles nods_. _"A very moving story, Margaret."

She smiles, thankful someone listens. Her attention goes back to the window as Charles figures out what to say.

"Did you two ever marry?"

"Oh heavens no! We tried planning one, but no such luck." Margaret says laughing at the memory. "How I wish though." She says daydreaming.

"I know." Charles consuls. "Well, I better be going, I promised my grandchildren Elizabeth and Honoria that we'd spend the day together. " Margaret looks upset and sad for the moment. He smiles. "Don't you worry, I will be back. I promise." He gets up and heads for the door but before doing so, he kisses Margaret on the cheek. "I promise." With that he leaves.

"Bye," she whispers once again being alone. She notices the piano and she carefully walks over to it and starts to play a tearful lullaby from her youth. This she keep time going fast.

_A/N: Hey there, thanks always for the reviews, this isn't over yet, not by a long shot! Don't you worry. Sorry, it's so short, but as I said, don't worry, this isn't the end, there is still more of Margaret's story to tell. :D Thanks again and stay tuned!_


	5. To Write Love On Her Arms

**Chapter 5: To Write Love on Her Arms**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, there has been drama over at my house that I don't want to discuss plus writer's block. :P. But thank you for being patient with me and please review! :D :D

_Passionately he kissed her as he held her tight. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders rubbing against his back. She embraced it wanted it. "Don't let me go," She whispered. _

_"I didn't plan on it." Was his only reply as he gripped her tightly. _

_"Mmmm." She murmured moving her hand up and down his back looking up at him. _

_Neither one of them remembered exactly how long they were standing there together holding one another, but it was a long time, that's all they knew. _

_The pictures she remembered consisted of Margaret's beautiful lips showing off her pearly white teeth whereas Hawkeye's lips were not parted at all but showed a simple grin. His eyes glistened in the black and white photo. His hands did around Margaret's waist so gently, not want to hurt her in any way. It was a picture of love, pure, unconditional love that could never fail. _

Charles didn't come the next day to visit Margaret; the grandchildren filled his life with joy in one little aspect, and couldn't get himself to walk away, so in her drawer were the old photo albums of the youthful young woman. She took one in her frail hands. Half of the photos she doesn't remember, but the other half she does. Not clearly as she wanted, since her condition is worsening and wasn't getting any better.

She turns the pages of the old album studying each one seeing if she'll actually remember each of them and the stories they told. Sadly, the majority of them she does not. She tries though, but not too hard anymore because it just makes her cry and then fustrated. She would want to shout but that would be no help in any way. She quits.

Sometimes, she can't even recognize herself in the old pictures, just like on this particular day. And that is what hurts her the most and makes her fustrated the most of the times. Identity is the most important thing a person must have otherwise they are nothing.

Today, she enjoys the sun after the rain and the smell of rain still lingers around, the air is crisp and slightly cool. The trees and flowers seem to be brighter than usual making the outdoor world looking like a coloring book. Margaret enjoys it giving a hope that maybe today will be the day her memory will return or at least a relapse.

It doesn't work that way, and once again in a snap. Margaret cannot remember where she is along with who she may be. This is very common among those unfortunate souls with the dreaded Alzheimer's Diease. One moment, they are normal, the next moment the have no knowledge of who or where they are. Sometimes they can have fits, other times they can be very calm but most of the time, they may cry for any kind of help.

So that's way when the nurse approaches her she quickly stands up, dropping her album and backs up.

Nurse Johnson notices that she is looking frighten as as her patriotic duty she asks: "Margaret, dear, what's the matter?"

"You stay away from me!" She shouts in a shaky voice as she pointing at her continuing to back away as if she saw a ghost. "You want to take me away…. stay back!"

Nurse Johnson feels grief approaching in her heart. "You know me, Margaret, Nurse Johnson, remember?"

"No. You stay away from me!" She shouts louder and this time people stare curiously.

Nurse Johnson turns around shouting for some help. Then, she turns back to Margaret telling her that it is time for her therapy. She backs up into a fence—trapped.

Margaret looks frantically around for any salvation that could come her way or even by the power of God. Tears slowly form from her icy green-blue eyes.

Two men in surgical shirts grab her wrists yet again despite her shouting for them to let go as well as the kicking and spitting and the cursing. Ignoring this, they literally lift her off the ground bringing her inside her room yet again, and confining her to her bed. Each of the staff have vowed that if this very incident had happened again, they would have to do this, and so each kept his word and did the unfortunate. Before so, they give her a sedative to calm her. In the deep sleep she remembers the past.

_Slowly he slips off her clothes in the dim light of the candles as she kisses his warm luscious lips. The soft music plays a familiar tune as they slowly dance while taking off the clothes in a seductive kind of way. _

_She hangs on to his neck as he continues to go below her waist to take off her skirt… _

_A few minutes later her legs were hanging on his as he staggers on to the bed and that was where the rustling began. _

_Later on that night the huffing and puffing took over as the talked. "Hawkeye, do you think that we could be like this forever?"_

_"Only one way to find out," Hawkeye stated as he once again started to rustle again. They laughed, until it was muffled by their lips. _

Now, in the unknown mist of Margaret's memory, the truth is revealed as it plays a role in something to be unfolded. There he was in the middle of the road with his cocky smile until there was a gunshot and Hawkeye was no more.


	6. Secondhand Lions

**Chapter 6: Secondhand Lions**

_A/N: Whoo!! An update!! (Within 2 days may I add. ^^) Again, you guys are amazing!!! Thank you for the awesome reviews! __And I know that it is sad, I really didn't mean for it to be this sad, but my writing imagination kinda took over. _

It was a pure accident, as said by some. But many claim that the man did it on purpose, to prove a point in his psychotic mind. Well, that's what he thought. He's always been jealous of Hawkeye, in surgery, being the biggest and the best with the women and staff alike. It finally got to him; especially when he has stolen his girl.

Frank Burns had no idea that he would be dead; he'd figure that he'd scare him a bit as a warning shot. It was a simple explanation: he wanted her; he still loved her. Frank finally had confidence to tell his wife, Louise that he wanted a divorce and decided to get Margaret back, since he had heard that she divorced Donald Penobscott. She refused and he was angry and needed to put his rage out somewhere. So, the only way to get her lover out of the way was to simply scare him away with a warning shot.

To the hills he shouted to keep away, and that's when the shot was blown: right into the heart. She was there; his blood was all over her outfit. The police rushed in, confined Frank Burns and arrested him as he shouted his vengeance again the unconscious Benjamin Franklin Pierce. Burns had no clue that he would be dead. His eyes filled with terror at the sight of the limp body and the woman holding him just like the Pieta where the Virgin Mary held her son, Jesus after coming down from the cross which saved humanity.

They rode to the hospital. Dead on arrival. No tries of revival, no giving of oxygen, nothing. No pulse, no worth trying. No point. Margaret couldn't bare it; didn't want to hear it; didn't want to face it, didn't want to know about it. She broke down, cried her eyes out until she threw up and continued crying some more. Hawkeye was dead. Her Hawkeye was dead as a doornail and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. She was a former nurse with medical knowledge and yet she couldn't even save him. What kind of a nurse was she?

She was finally ready to look at his body and see if it was some practical joke that he was known for. After all she was allowed to look at his body----after all they were engaged and all she did was caress his angelic face and continue crying after she checked his pulse herself. She gripped his unmoving hand close to her face wishing and hoping that maybe he'll wake up. Her hopes and dreams don't come true but she feels that she must hope some more.

The would have been future Mrs. Margaret Jasmine Houlihan-Pierce couldn't bear to stay at the funeral; but she had to for the good of her fiancé to be sure that he would rest in peace. Everyone who was everyone was there to mourn for the man they all loved, the 4077th MASH came as well to salute the best damn surgeon there and the goofball in between. He kept their sanity alive and for that they were forever grateful.

At the casket Margaret stayed, not wanting to stay away from him. She talked to him, whispered to him, sweet things that were only for his ears. One of them including: "I'll always love you. If my memory happens to go away, I will always love you. Because I will never forget you. Will you remember me too?" She kissed his lips no longer feeling the warmth that she once knew but cold and hard and unfamiliar.

* * *

That was the reality, that was what happened; the truth. Margaret will never see Hawkeye come walking her way up to the home and she will never see him or his smile. Her hope thinks so. Her hope keeps her going.

Margaret's brain started deteriorating with Alzheimer's when she started middle age, and everything started off of proportion. Neighbors had promised Hawkeye that they would watch Margaret if he was to go before her, and of course the MASH would keep in touch as well with the reunions they had. They decided that when she forgot to go shopping as well as with the date and time and year, they had to put her away.

That was how she landed here, in this place trapped inside old memories and dreams. She still waited not knowing or not WANTING to know. Either way, the memory is there and she will have to face it yet again.

Slumber takes over her body as she is chained like an animal. Her breathing is slow, but steady as a musical beat. She murmurs quietly and twitches slightly of the sweet dreams she is having. Her grayish hair is frizzed and tangled. Of course, no one will see it, for it is night time. She still wears the clothes she was in this afternoon; the staff did not want to bother to do so and risk her to attack them if she woke up.

But, it was over, right now she is officially confined to her bed until something can be done. When Charles comes in the next time, he would have to sit beside her and talk without a window.

Morning arrives soon enough and Margaret flickers the sleep away from her tired eyes. She lifts her neck looking down at her body seeing it strapped to the bed not remembering a thing. At that moment, the nurse walks in greets her good morning and helps her sit up as she only straps her feet.

"Can I go to look out the window today?" Margaret asks innocently.

The nurse shakes her head. "I'm afraid not honey. But, I can open your window and bring some sunshine in. How does that sound?"

"It's not the same."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Houlihan but this is the way it has to be." She did what she must do and left the room leaving Margaret alone until Charles Winchester entered the room. He heard what had happened and shook his head in dismay knowing that it would probably come to this. He looks over at his vulnerable friend and again remorse over the lost of her mind.

"Margaret?" Charles calls as he walks in the room.

Margaret's eyes grow wide. "Do I know you?"

Charles does not feel hurt for he knows that she cannot help it. So he just responds: "I'm an old friend. We used to work together."

"Oh." She nods. "Tell me, have you seen Hawkeye?"

"No." He sits in the chair. "I believe that you were telling a story about him to me. You last left off when you met him in Crabapple Cove and took him up on his invitation to come find him."

She looks startled, her icy green-blue eyes confuse and not remembering when she told him. But it didn't matter, if he has an interest in hearing it, then she would be more than happy to tell it.

"So, I left off there?"

"You did."

"Well after that, the rest is pretty much history."

_It was his father who filled Margaret in on the history of their family, the loss of his beloved wife and the struggle of being a single parent and worrying day and night if his son lost his life in some war. Particularly the time that the Army had made the mistake of confirming his death. No words can express how much he was relieved to hear that he wasn't dead. _

_Margaret didn't seem to mind, it is much better than her own stories of growing up with a military family, moving around and being in charge of a group of nurses in a MASH unit. These stories are some of the experiences that she wished she had. _

_Daniel Pierce sure did have the charm just like his son which made Margaret more comfortable to be around. She felt the relief and made herself at home as if she was family. That was a good feeling. _

_"Today, Ms. Margaret J. Houlihan, I will show you around the town!" Hawkeye announced chewing down on eggs Benedict and sausage. "What does the J. stand for? I know your middle name, but what is your middle name? One of those mysteries that I never found out. Unlike BJ, whose name I could never find out." Hawkeye remembered that day spending all of his time figuring out what those initials stood for only to find out that his mother was 'Bea' and his father was 'Jay'. Hence B.J. Hawkeye still never believed it. _

_Margaret laughed, remembering that and remembering how ridiculous it was back then. "Jasmine." She replied. "My middle name is Jasmine."_

_"Jasmine." Hawkeye cooed. "Beautiful." _

_"Thanks." _

_"Well then with that settled, I suggest that you two whippersnappers finished up for the long day ahead." Daniel piped as he took his plate to the sink and got ready to head to the clinic. _

_"Margaret, you finish and take your time on breakfast, and I'll go get changed and freshen up. Ok?" _

_"Sure thing." She answered taking a bit of the last of her over easy eggs and her bit of sausage. She patted her lips with her napkin and got up from the table to put her plate in the sink along with the other two and use a bathroom as well. _

_Both were ready within 30 minutes. Hawkeye took her arm under his and away they went. She wore a simple skirt with a white blouse. He wore typical civilian pants and a blue shirt. Typical Hawkeye. _

_"Ready my dear?" _

_"Yes," Margaret answered with a smile across her beautiful face. _

_He showed her the local beach, the local restaurants, the local everything. Margaret never had the opportunity to explore a small town and Hawkeye wanted to do it right. And he did. _

_Without stopping him, Margaret allowed him to hold her hand linking fingers with each other. She felt a tingle up and down her spine that she's never felt with Frank or with Donald and she was smiling so much more than both of them combined. She adored it as he introduced her to many people that he knew and each was sincere to her. _

_To finish off the day, Hawkeye took his escort to the beach to watch the beautiful sunset. The orange and yellow mixed in the with blue sky and the purple formed until it was completely gone. _

_He shared a kiss with her, a long intimate kiss. Margaret loved those lips and embraced them gladly. They stayed on the beach for awhile because it was perhaps the perfect evening and they didn't want to end it. _

"Then, I lived there for awhile with the little surprises. Once Hawkeye's father died, we took over the house." Margaret concludes.

"I see."

"It was great." Margaret reflects. She hums a tune to keep the time going by.

"Margaret, what would happen if he never came back?"

"Why that's out of the question, Charles, he HAS to come back. He promised me. And everyone knows that a promise is a word of truth. He's got to come back."


	7. Sacred and Beautiful

**Chapter 7: Sacred and Beautiful**

_Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. ~Author Unknown_

Charles wanted to agree with her and say that 'yes, he will come back'. But he couldn't. He knew the truth and deep down, Margaret did too. With her believing, you had to pretend with her. You couldn't say out front that Hawkeye is dead, you couldn't say that. Not to her. She would hit you or scream to you that you are simply making that up. Charles had no energy or time to do that, but he will do it for he is perhaps the only one who can, no matter how much she may deny it. He knows that the truth shall set her free.

He remembers that day when he heard the news. Not too long after he was shot. Margaret broke down completely; shocked, cold, numb, disbelief. All the emotions were read and expressed in her face. When the funeral was said and done, when the goodbyes were in the past, Margaret distanced herself from the people who wanted only to help her and mourn with her. She built a barricade around her heart so no one could come in. She stopped eating full meals and sleep never came to her ice blue-green eyes. Sugar plums danced around others. Her eyes were glassy and it looked as if she lost 100 pounds or that she was starving to death, as if she _wanted_ to die. They (including her parents) had to call in Sidney and put her away for about three months. It was for help, it was for them to get their friend back. But, when she came out, Charles knew that she still wasn't the same. Except this time, she could cope and accept the fact that Hawkeye was really gone and it was perfectly alright to express it. She didn't do so, and to conquer the depression, Sidney had put her on anti-depressants.

His wife left him not too long ago with cancer taking her away. What Margaret believes is the fact that love will always prevail. That's never the case.

"Don't you think he will come back?" She asks.

Choking a bit and swallowing pride he stated. "Whatever you say Margaret." He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes trying to keep exhaustion out of his way. "Whatever you say."

"You don't sound convincing."

"I'm tired, I apologize. I really do believe it if you do."

She gives out a heartedly laugh, "Of course I believe it. Why would he leave and not comeback? It's not like he's dead or something, right?"

The man froze and looked at Margaret's innocent eyes. _Only in your mind is he alive_, he so badly wanted to say, but there would be a huge commotion if he did. Arguments, and denial, accusations and declares. But he must, and he will do it sometime today. It's sad enough to argue with a woman whose mind is back in the past with no escape route. But, in all honesty, what choice did he have?

She stares finally understanding how drained he must have been. "You should sleep. You should go. I do not want to keep you."

"Now Margaret, I'm perfectly fine. "

"You sure? It seems that you have purple bags under your eyes."

"I'm fine, thanks."

Her eyes search around the room as the awkward silence begins. She wishes to go back out to the main room, but so to speak she is 'grounded' for her actions. The boredom was what got to her. She eyed her picture of him on her little end table next to her bed. It was black and white. He was wearing his blue Hawaiian shirt and his cowboy hat as he was leaning against the signpost that once existed at the 4077th MASH. Of course, Margaret does not remember the place to save her life, but she does remember the man in it. Eyes glowing, beautiful smile, tall lean thin body. What everyone wanted in a man. And to picture him as only once being a comrade in arms, he was now a lover from that very event. Margaret had bits and pieces of that memory locked away.

She then looks down at her folded hands and twiddled her thumbs. She was unsure of what to say. Charles took this opportunity for he knows that this would be the only time to tell her.

He got up. "Margaret. There's something I need to tell you. Margaret, Hawkeye's dead."

Out of nowhere, her eyes stared in disbelief. "What?"

"He was shot in the heart by an ex of yours by pure accident. He was dead on arrival. You wore his blood when you held him in your arms. There was no saving him." He almost got tears in his eyes one more.

Slowly, she rose from her chair, now anger than disbelieving. "How dare you come walking in here and tell me that my fiancé is dead! He promised me that he would never leave me, and you come and give me some bullshit story that he's dead? What the hell's wrong with you! Hawkeye's not dead, not by a long shot!"

"Margaret, they examined his body. YOU held his limp body in your arms crying your eyes out that you couldn't save him. You took his pulse with your very own hands only to be dismay not to find on no matter how much hopes you had. At the funeral you talked to his casket and didn't want to stay away. The last thing you did was kiss the casket. Do you remember at all? You need to remember! You might as well give up waiting by that window unless you're waiting for fantasy."

"And you need to get out! Get out and never come back, sincerely yours, Margaret Houlihan! None of that happened; you're lying through whatever teeth you have left!"

"Oh really? Well then I'll be seeing you. And good luck for waiting for someone who's not returning." He stormed out of the room. But, he knew that he did the right thing, and that she would thank him later. It was only a matter of time.

In her room, Margaret threw whatever she could find to relieve the frustration and anger that lingered inside. She even accidentally knocked down the framed picture of Hawkeye. When she bent down to pick it up(carefully bending down because of old age), she screamed and both her hands grasp that picture to her chest as her tears came rolling down hard on her face.

_A/N: Sorry for the wait as usual, I hope you guys remember this story since it's not over yet. ^^ I am unsure, however as to how long this story will be. Guess we'll find out together, huh? _


	8. I'll Live Forever

**Chapter 8: I'll Live Forever**

"The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone."_-Harriet Beecher Stowe _

Margaret Houlihan searches through her small closet waiting finding that one piece of clothing. It wasn't much, but she remembers it.

Five minutes pass and she finds it: a simple white blouse stained with blood. But not just anyone's blood, his blood.

Her icy blue-green eyes looks over the shirt and to her amazement, her memories flood back and her eyes are in a different time.

_"It was nice to see everyone again, especially not under any life or death situations." Margaret stated holding Hawkeye's hand fingers linked. _

_"Especially since everyone was able to meet in one place," Hawkeye added. He laughed a moment. "Remember everyone's faces when we announced the engagement?" Margaret laughed along. _

_"Yea, it was really unexpected. Their faces were priceless. You'd think that they could get a hint from the farewell kiss you gave me." _

_"I know. But their faces, as you said were priceless." Hawkeye leaned over and kissed her delicate cheek. "It was even more surprising when they thought we should marry right away." _

_"You can still be engaged and be committed. You understand that, I'm just not ready to be in holy matrimony just yet." _

_"I'm fine with it, and there really is no need. As long as you're on my side, that we're good." He smiled as Margaret looked up with her bewildering eyes. They continued on their walk which didn't have a destination. They did this often because they could and the fact that Crabapple Cove was very beautiful. _

_"You know," Margaret started. "I was a little shocked to see Frank there. He seemed… different somehow."_

_"He did get out of the army with a Section 8 and a promotion. Plus with what happened with Donald. You remember he pretty much snapped after that. He still loved you, and chances are he still does." _

_"And to think that he would truly be happy for my happiness. Doesn't matter now." She shook her head of the matter and went on with Hawkeye. _

_Lurking around, the man they spoke of-Frank Burns stalked behind him. He was jealous enough that Hawkeye got his girl which he had his affair with back then in Korea. He seemed to have it all together, but unlike Hawkeye, he was able to get out of Korea with authority and the rank of his dreams. Pierce on the other hand had to wait longer to go home because of the new rules and regulations he ended up staying for the war. Frank had his escape. And he wanted his woman back. Louise ended up divorcing him anyway on the grounds of differences (as well as the accusations of adultery with a secretary at his new job). This was the chance to get his Margaret back. _

_Now that a gun was in his hand didn't mean that he was going to kill him, just scare the former Captain a bit and tell him whose boss. Of course, he was never a perfect shot, but to be intimidating is what he can do. He was sure of it. _

_So it was coincidental that he saw them in the street, linking fingers, hugging and kissing one another as they walked. From across the way, the ex-Major watched as Hawkeye started to walk into the street dancing, putting on a show for Margaret. It was then he raised the gun._

_"Pierce!" He screeched. He didn't have time to finish his sentence; he just fired, before Hawkeye could turn around. The bullet when through his chest and out his back. There was no chance of survival. _

_Margaret rushed to his side seeing clutching his chest trying to clog the bleeding with some of his clothing. Tears sprinkled out her eyes, as people gathered around calling an ambulance and tried moving Margaret aside. She refused and the citizens left her alone. _

_The police came rushing in and grabbed Frank Burns, disarming his weapon and took him away on the charges. Margaret had never felt so much hatred as she did right now to her ex lover and that hatred. That passion would never leave her, not in a thousand years. _

_Hawkeye's eyes were closed and no breath of oxygen would reach his lungs again no matter how hard the doctors and nurses tried to revive him. Margaret's hands were smeared in his blood as she gripped her shirt staining that white blouse. She paced around outside the operating room praying and hoping that maybe there will be a miracle for his survival. In the back of her mind though, she knew that there was no chance. _

_When the doctor came out to break the news to her, it was no surprise to her that her body decided to go to her knees and cry and scream at the world. Just like she was doing now… _

She never washed that blouse, never wanted that memory to leave her, but somehow it did. Little tears come across her eyes now, and a sad smile crosses her face. Charles was right, she thinks. Hawkeye is dead.

"How could I forget such a thing?" she murmurs to herself. "Have I really lost it?" She grips the shirt tighter and brings it to her face hoping that maybe his scent would be on it. No luck. It's been too long. Anybody's memory can fade but when tragic things like watching your husband get shot, you'd think that would never leave you. It probably didn't happen to former first lady Jackie Kennedy. She probably remembered till the very end of her life.

But, as Margaret was arguing with herself, the brain was a very interesting thing. Each person's is different and chooses what to remember and what to trash away and never resurface. Even people with Alzheimer's can trash horrible memories and have them to never resurface. Just like what her memory was doing to her.

She knows that he won't be here now and she can't formally apologize to him. She knows that he would accept his apology, knowing the vulnerable state she's in. But then again, maybe not. She insulted the only guess she has. Only time could tell. She would wait for him to come back.

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, stuff has been going on in my house and school has just let out so I'm trying to have fun. This isn't the last chapter, I'm going to squeeze in two more to make it an even 10. I have some ideas coming to me about it. Please bare with me, I've had severe writer's block with this story and I don't want to rush it to just get it done, I want it to be as perfect as possible. If you have suggestions, please feel free to contact me. __Anything and everything is appreciated. _


	9. She's Given Up Talking

**Chapter 9: She's Given Up Talking**

**"**The leaves of memory seemed to make a mournful rustling in the dark_."-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

He knew that she didn't mean her words, although they did sting like a knife in the heart. Charles wasn't stupid. He was, in the least, happy that she perhaps now realized that she remembered. He had that feeling that she did with the fact of tears on the verge of spilling through her eyes.

The elderly man promises that he would go see her the next day despite this. It's unfortunate that he was her only visitor. No one bothered anymore because of their own lives moving forward. But, at the same time would it hurt to spare one afternoon? It would cheer her up somewhat that she would know that people did care even if she didn't remember them. It would make her feel… what's the word? Wanted. Loved. Remembered. If the good Colonel Sherman T. Potter had not passed on some time ago, Charles knew that he'd visit. Of course, Hawkeye would too, or perhaps he would live with her there or take the extra step and care for her on his own. He knew that the Pierce man would do.

The others he would assume as well, but after Hawkeye died, his best friends former captains BJ Hunnicutt and "Trapper" John McIntyre couldn't believe it. They approached the funeral without a dry eye and expected it to be one of Hawkeye's practical jokes. When they found out it wasn't, they stayed far away praying and hoping that perhaps it was a mistake and not their best friend six-feet-under.

Former Corporal Walter "Radar" O'Reilly felt the same way. Hawkeye was his older brother-so to speak and his 'guardian' on women, booze and more women. Radar broke down just like Ms. Houlihan. His friend, his brother was dead.

The former Colonel Sherman T. Potter was unable to go to the funeral. Health problems occurred and he and Mildred Potter didn't want to risk anything. He felt that he lost a son. Although Mildred hadn't known him as much as her husband, she felt the same way. They contributed flowers and their condolences in a heart-felt letter.

Civilian Maxwell Q. Klinger didn't take it as hard as the rest of them, he had a premonition of Hawkeye's death from his 'gypsy' genes. It was only a matter of time. If it were up to him, he would take his spot and be dead if he was there.

Father Francis Mulcahy gave the eulogy. Margaret and the rest felt that it should be sentimetal and close to home with a close friend giving the services. The father understood. During the eulogy, he had to pause for ten minutes since tears flooded his vision and choked his throat. No one rushed the good father, everyone knew how well Hawkeye had been close to him and defended and assisted him when needed. They were close kit, like a circle and part of that circle was gone.

Charles felt that he should cry right now. Ever since Hawkeye passed on, nothing was the same. That was the main reason why no one came to visit her- Hawkeye wasn't there. He was life to these people and a little bit of everyone died with him. He had sympathy for Margaret, he wasn't quite fond of Pierce, but they still had an 'acquaintance' relationship. And he couldn't be happier for the two to be together.

But, tragedy struck—too good to be true. Love has ways of showing itself and Charles firmly believed that Hawkeye never really left Margaret, he was there.

Tomorrow would be another day, and Charles knew that something would bring something anew.

~OooO~

"Am I going insane?" She whispers through her lips. Her legs manage to get up and move towards the window which now saw darkness with the exception of the full moon. Her fingers prick with arthritis. She ignores the pain.

The moon's light reflects off her face, as she stares at it. She debates whether or not she should do this, if it would state her insanity. It's been years… way to long… to even think or consider… but, she'll do it.

"I know that I gave up talking to you, my love but after awhile I thought that I could live without you after you… died." The last word caused a lump in her throat. "And I can't. I lost my memory of you, Hawk. I lost everything, but I lost you too. And that wasn't supposed to happen." She smiles and manages a laugh before continuing. "I wish I could tell you what has been going on, but I can't."

Her eyes close. In the back of her mind, she heard his laugh, his voice, she saw him, felt him. Her memory flashes to him holding her on the shoulders as her hands met up with his kissing her delicate neck. He whispered only four words in that soothing voice that made Margaret jump: "I'll never leave you."

~OooO~

The morning came with a glistening sunrise.

Charles was first to arrive at the home to see Margaret. After the checkpoints and such, they allowed him in. "Margaret?" he asks.

Still in her pajamas, Margaret blinks a few times to clear her vision. She looks confused, that was when he spoke: "How are you today?"

In a matter of seconds, her only response was, "Who are you?"

_A/N: Ok, I know it's sad, and I'm debating whether or not I should go for one more chapter. Would you like to see it? Please let me know, your feedback is very important to me. And I can't read people's minds over the computer, so please let me know. If I don't hear a reply about it within 4 days, this story will end. Nothing personal, but I thank you all for reviewing; I'm so glad this story got this much recognition, and it's been my pleasure writing it for you. :D _

_I give a special shout out to beahawk: you're AMAZING! You've been a huge help with this story whether you know it or not. You're support and being there when I need to rant is all I needed as well as the suggestions you've allowed me to use. Thank you so much! *hugs*_


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10:** **Closure **

"Friendship consists in forgetting what one gives, and remembering what one receives." -_Alexandre Dumas_

He's curled up in a corner in the far side of the room in doubt and disbelief after all this years. The images he possess haunt him everyday like a nightmare that someone can't wake up from. He rocks back in forth, eyes half blinded from glaucoma, the other fear.

The room is bear, with a simple chair, a desk, and a bed. Nothing big, nothing fancy. There are bars where his door should be, and the windows too are blocked by bars. The sun barely makes it in.

Doctors back and forth examined the man, coming to the conclusion that the best thing for him would be to keep him locked here under complete lockdown. The murder he had done as well as his mental state is what traps him here for the rest of his days.

Frank Burns is a broken man.

No one sympathizes with him, no one seems to care. His ex-wife took everything, his children whom he has no contact with whatsoever. After what he had done, none of the outside world wants anything to do with him. It's good that he's here. Here, he is protected. But here, he is also revealed.

Here, he is trapped within his thoughts and the voices that press against his brain. They do not stop; will not let him live it down. He wants so bad to escape it, but will there be a hand? No. He has to stay here.

In this room, he still sees Hawkeye Pierce's dead body sprawled along the road. He can see Margaret's tears as she tries everything to revive him. He sees the people. He feels the cops grabbing him, trying to remove the gun from his clutched hand… He sees the judge sentencing and his lawyer pleading insanity.

And he sees the person who looks back at him in the mirror, sharing the secrets, ripping him apart revealing himself of everything that was supposed to be hidden.

~~~OooO~~

Charles Emerson Winchester III hid the brimming tears about to slide from his eyeballs. He doesn't want to show her, but he also doesn't want to wet his glasses. He walked towards the empty chair in front of her and sat, staring at her as he reached for her hand. He held it with both of his and kissed her fingers. He's not surprised that she doesn't remember him, but it still hurts inside. To his surprise, Margaret had not backed away but allowed it and suddenly knew who he was by some miracle unexplained.

"Charles!" She exclaims. Now, of course through this memory phase, Margaret yet forgot what had happened the night before. She had no clue that she shouted at Charles accusing him of being a liar or that she realized that he was right.

However, Charles has the memory locked away and kept away, no longer to be exposed or brought up. It was forgotten, just like her memory was.

"It's been so long since I've seen you! Has to be years, how are you?" Her chipper mood makes Charles a little happy himself as he hears hr happy voice once more.

"I'm great, Margaret. Just great. And yourself?"

"Fit as a flute."She answers.

"That's wonderful, just wonderful."

"I do have one question though, and forgive me if I sound blunt." Her eyes flicker.

"Please, go ahead." Charles pushes.

"Where, exactly am I? Is this a hospital? Am I sick?"

The man dreaded this question and knew that it had to be answered honestly and truthfully. No sugar-coats, and good news. Just. Plain. Truth. "You are sick. You were diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. This is your home now."

"Oh dear…" Margaret's voice fades out. "And Hawkeye is aware of this, correct?"

Another statement he dreaded. But instead of crushing of what they may have left, but at the same time, it wouldn't be a lie; he was sure that Hawkeye knew what condition she was in and would be watching her from Heaven or wherever he was. "Yes, Hawkeye is aware."

"Have you seen him?"

"Not recently, no"

"Well, I believe that he will be coming soon so to waste the time, tell me what you have been up to." She slides her hand out of his and crosses her leg over the other. Her hands sit patiently on her lap.

There's no way Charles will win this. She'll come around once more, he thinks. "Where to begin…."

~~The End~~

_A/N: There it is the ending. __I tried making it somewhat cheerful for you guys and I do hope that I did succeed. Thank you so much for your amazing and wonderful reviews. They really kept me going. You guys are great! I am glad that I did give this story to you; I enjoyed writing it as much as you enjoyed reading it, even through the tears… __Thank you-Ms. New York _

_P.S. I added an extra part in Chapter Nine. You guys should totally take a look. ^^_


End file.
